


Why Q hates Bond (sometimes)

by Person_with_a_cool_name



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: My First Fanfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-17
Updated: 2015-12-17
Packaged: 2018-05-07 06:20:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Person_with_a_cool_name/pseuds/Person_with_a_cool_name
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Q is followed- my absolutely first fanfic ever, so please be nice. I don't speak good English and it's hard to write when you're out of words, so corrections would be great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Q hates Bond (sometimes)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything, or I wouldn't have to count my money before shopping.
> 
> I don't speak English for long, I haven't got a beta an I haven't written before, so please be nice. Enjoy!

Q was tired. Very tired (read: I-have-worked-for-38-hours-tired). He planned on going home, falling in his bed and not sleeping in the subway. But his evening wouldn't be silent and peaceful, as he thought angrily, if he couldn't loose his tail!

4 seconds later  
His mobile tracking was off, and he changed the waggon- no cameras the rest. 1 was off, that left 3.

2 minutes later  
The next one had to deal with a policeman after Q decided to tell the cop that " this guy could be a criminal, his face was in the news...". 2 left.

3 minutes later  
The last two were lost when Q got into a shop- and out again, after breaking the back door and telling the staff that this was a training for them and they should not panic when the two "thieves" would come in, only call the boss.

10 minutes later  
Q was home, eating a toast while thinking about how to tell M that there was a security breach when he heard steps. He asked "who is there?", but no one answered. There, wasn't there's shadow? He was afraid. If this man turned around...

"What do you...?" But the intruder cut him off "I thought you were harder to follow, so I let the new Agents train a bit..."

Damn. It was Bond.


End file.
